Glen Gray
Glen Gray (June 7, 1906 – August 23, 1963) was an American jazz saxophonist and leader of the Casa Loma Orchestra.1 Contents 1 Early years 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 References 5 External links Early years Gray was born to Lurdie P. and Agnes (Gray) Knoblauch in Roanoke, Illinois. (Another source says that Gray was born in Metamora, Illinois, and his family moved to Roanoke when he was an infant.)2 His father was a lifelong railroad worker who died when Glen was two years of age.3 His widowed mother married George H. DeWilde. Gray graduated from Roanoke High School, where he played basketball.2 He is said to have joined the Army at seventeen, and two years later he was living at home with his family. He was employed as a bill clerk for the railroad. He attended Illinois Wesleyan University, where he joined Tau Kappa Epsilon fraternity, but left to work for the Santa Fe Railroad. Career Gray attended the American Conservatory of Music in 1921 but left during his first year to go to Peoria, Illinois, to play with George Shaschert's orchestra. From 1924 to 1929, he played with several orchestras in Detroit, Michigan.2 In 1927, Gray's Orange Blossoms Band was renamed the Casa Loma Orchestra, after Casa Loma in Toronto, where the band played for eight months. Gray collaborated with the jazz musician Jean Goldkette, and with trumpeter/arranger Salvador Camarata. He gave Betty George her first job as a soloist. Ill health forced Gray to retire from touring in 1950. In 1956, he went back into the studio to record the first of what became a series of LPs for Capitol Records, which recreated the sounds of the big band era in stereo.4 Casa Loma in Hi-Fi was the result, with 14 high-fidelity recordings.2 Gray died in Plymouth, Massachusetts,5 a victim of cancer in 1963.6 Personal life Gray and his wife had one son.2 References 1.Jump up ^ "Hollywood Star Walk Glen Gray". Los Angeles Times. 25 August 1963. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Holloway, Tony (February 3, 1957). "Glen Gray Top Band Leader for 20 Years". The Pantagraph. Illinois, Bloomington. p. 6. Retrieved May 7, 2016 – via Newspapers.com. open access publication - free to read 3.Jump up ^ Borgman, George A. (October 2006). "Glen Gray and the Casa Loma Orchestra". The Mississippi Rag. p. 1. 4.Jump up ^ Eder, Bruce. "Glen Gray Biography". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 28 October 2012. 5.Jump up ^ DeLong, Thomas A. (1996). Radio Stars: An Illustrated Biographical Dictionary of 953 Performers, 1920 through 1960. McFarland & Company, Inc. ISBN 978-0-7864-2834-2. P. 114. 6.Jump up ^ Ref. 1, op cit. External links Glen Gray at the Internet Movie Database Glen Gray biography at Swingmusic.net The Glen Gray and the Casa Loma Orchestra records, 1915-1979 are located in the Northeastern University Libraries, Archives and Special Collections Department, Boston, MA. Category:1900 births Category:1963 deaths Category:American jazz saxophonists Category:Big band bandleaders Category:People from Woodford County, Illinois Category:Deaths from lymphoma Category:Cancer deaths in Massachusetts Category:People from Plymouth, Massachusetts Category:Illinois Wesleyan University alumni Category:American bandleaders Category:Swing bandleaders Category:20th-century American musicians Category:20th-century saxophonists Category:American woodwind musician stubs Category:Saxophonist stubs